sonicthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Blank Woods
The Blank Woods is a large, desolate forest that stretches from the small village of Avinville all the way to eastern Darkwater Town and out to Destral City. It is well known for the fact this forest has nothing but trees for flora as far as known—there is no undergrowth like in other forests. The ground is a lush dark grass, with occasional small meadows and patches with flowers. These flowers consist of Lily flowers, Poppies, and other unnamed flowers. It's name comes from how barren it is, hence the "Blank" Woods. The Disappearance of Avin Redfield Avin Redfield is the founder of Redfield Town. He had lived on a house on a cliff near the edge of the Blank Woods back when Avinville was still apart of Redfield Town. Many of the citizens of the town were intimidated by the dark aura the forest gave off, and he wanted to prove to his townspeople that there was nothing to be afraid of. He gathered the townsfolk to Avin's cliff, which was later named after him, and stood at the edge, looking down into the forest and announced he would venture to the other side of the Blank Woods and back. He marched off into the woods and the crowd waited. And waited. And waited. Avin never returned. The local police sent a search party for their founder, but they would not venture too deep into the forest. Avin Redfield is still missing to this day. Ever since the disappearance of Avin, slowly villagers started disappearing, and they kept seeing these things in the woods(like sightings of bigfoot, aliens, etc). Later the emperor of Angelon at the time came to Avinville and killed a Makrilal, showing it to the villagers, warning them to stay away from the Blank Woods. There are many theories as to what could have happened to Avin, but nobody knows for fact. Some say he turned himself into a makrilal and duplicated himself, other say he was cursed by Mokuzai with a variety of different stories. Another theory is that he was murdered by Pitch the Cat. The biggest theory, however, is that he hung himself and the Lost Souls of Forestia fed on his soul and eventually became a Spirit Eater. Avin Redfield's house is now coincidentally owned by Sonic the Cat. Pitch the Cat Ever since the founding of Redfield Town and Avinville, there have been rumors of a strange cat who lives in a wooden house in the Blank Woods by the name of Pitch the Cat who is responsible for the evil of the Blank Woods. There are also varied rumors that she is somehow connected to the disappearance of Avin Redfield, possibly by have murdered him, or turned him into a makrilal, also her being the creator of these lost souls. One of the more strange facts about Pitch the Cat is she has supposedly been alive since long before the founding of the town and village in 2E100, meaning she would have been alive for well over 500 years. By rumored records, her life span so far would be 765 years old. To add, Pitch is the only known resident to actually live in the forest. There are abandoned buildings on the outskirts, but she is the only one to have stayed. Her house isn't deep in the woods, but it is hard to find as you can easily get lost under the familiar trees. Category:Locations